


Asphyxiation

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asphyxiation, Choking, Fire, Firefighters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 19: Asphyxiation. Patton can't breathe.





	Asphyxiation

He couldn't breathe.

That was the only thought running through Patton's head as he looked around him at the fire that was trapping him in the house. He had to get out somehow, but the ceiling had crumbled by the door and had soon gone up in flame, there were no windows that weren't blocked off by the flames. He looked around wildly. He was stuck in the hallway, he was going to burn alive, and he couldn't breathe.

The ceiling creaked above him and he backed away just in time to watch a bed that had been upstairs come crashing to the floor as the second floor lost its support via the fire.

Patton coughed. He still couldn't breathe, and he couldn't get out of here, because he had moved backwards instead of forwards when the ceiling fell, meaning that he didn't have a chance of making it to the windows anymore.

Embers danced through the smoke and Patton was wheezing, very slowly choking to death from the lack of oxygen. He sat down, knowing it probably wasn't wise but finding the air a little easier to breathe.

Without warning, pain went up his right arm and he screamed, trying to pat out the flames with his other hand. This was how he died, wasn't it? Twelve years old, and about to die all because when Ethan had tried to start a fire in the fireplace, he misplaced some of the newspaper which had let the fire reach the carpet. By the time Patton had noticed the smoke detector going off, the living room was all ablaze and the fire was quickly spreading.

Tears rolled down Patton's cheeks against his will, hot, but not nearly as hot as the air around him. He curled up into a ball on the ground, continuing to cough. The smoke had lowered, and he had almost no oxygen left. It would be easier to just...sleep, wouldn't it? Then maybe he wouldn't feel anything when he died.

The smoke continued to fill his lungs, causing Patton to choke. He lost consciousness just as the front door burst open and fire fighters spilled through.

**Author's Note:**

> archiveedit  
This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
